Gabe
Gabe is the main character of Redneck Pudding. Currently, he is an 18 year old psychopath who tries to beat up his friends since they “frick” with him. Around the beginning of the channel, the series centered around him getting angry and humiliated, but later on, he became less important as a main character and did random things with Ian and Shaun. Relationships *Frank - In the older videos, Frank hated Gabe, and would usually be the one to make fun of him, currently, Frank and Gabe are best friends, even though they sometimes still butt heads. *Mathias - The two are worst enemies, Joker to Gabe's Batman, Satan to Gabe's God, basically, they hate each other. They have the most hateful relationship. *Ian - Ian and Gabe are brothers, so they do have a pretty good relationship, but like all brothers, they fight a lot! *Shaun - Gabe and Shaun do have a decent relationship, but they mainly fight with each other. The main reason they do so is that Shaun is filming him bitching out. *Lloyd - Gabe has the same relationship with Lloyd as he does with Ian, the only difference is that they're not brothers *Don - Gabe and Don also seem to be enemies, it hasn't been stated whether or not he hates him or Matias, but from what we know, he hates him enough to kidnap him. *Elmer - Elmer seems to be Gabe's new best friend after Frank left, they've been shown to hang out and defend each other at times. *Wade - Wade is a fan who catfished Gabe to meet him in person. They usually hang out together at his house playing Halo *YouTube Play Button - Once when the channel finally got their YouTube play button Gabe tried to sell it to "Cash for Gold" but the boys weren't letting him so Gabe once tried to quit the channel as the boys were saying he doesn't quit and Shaun knew he would be back for the next video but Gabe tries to decide for the boys saying that they quit too but they start saying no they didn't. Gabe was caught with a hammer with the play button the boys thought he would destroy the play button so Frank took the play button away from Gabe saying he isn't allowed to see it Behavior/Actions Gabe is well known for doing many things. He has many different behaviors and actions that emphasize his retardness. * "The Chinese Middle Finger" - Probably Gabe's most well-known action, this is what he does because he, "isn't aloud to swear," and "doesn't want to be foresaken for swearing." * "Frick" - Gabe is known to be a "Christian Server Owner". He hates swearing and will often replace those words with other sayings. For Example, instead of saying "I'm so f@cking pissed", Gabe would say "I'm so frickin ticked". * "Turn it off" - Probably his most common phrase that he says. Whenever Shaun gets the camera too close he always hits it and yells "Turn it off." in his bitchy little voice. * "Steap" - When Gabe is cooking something or doing anything related to a liquid he will use the reference "Steap it" * "The Lego Club"- While not actually said by Gabe, the other boys often tease Gabe for being in the Lego club after school and how Ian has to pick him up from it. Gabe always denies that he is in it, but in one video he talks about the cool things he built there. * "Armbreaker" - Gabe always tries to break Ian's arm when he's mad but he's not strong enough to do so but he did try to break Shaun's arm once but thankfully Shaun's arm is alright Likes and Dislikes Likes * Halo * Fortnite * The Blue Mask * Legos * Frank (Sometimes) * Ian (Sometimes) * Shaun (Sometimes) * Rapping * Being retarded (Possibly) * Parkour * Damian * Mr. Blake * Lloyd * Wade * Wanting to knock down Matias * Elmer * "Jack Butt" * Minecraft * Trying to break Ian or Shaun's arm Dislikes * Matias * Ian (Sometimes) * Frank (Sometimes) * Shaun (Sometimes) * Don * Oscar * Sports (Or any physical activity really) * School * Kyler * Bears * Outlast * Getting kicked out of stores * Being filmed * Getting beaten up * His Friends destroying his Minecraft world Trivia * Gabe’s favorite game used to be Halo, but is now Fortnite * Gabe's most prized possesion is his Blue Mask * In KID THINKS FORTNITE IS REAL LIFE!!!, He said he doesn't like Fortnite anymore. * It is confirmed that Gabe's real name is Tyrone because on "KID GETS PRANKED!!! PEES HIS PANTS!!!" after when Gabe slaps Frank with the shaving cream on his hand and Frank leaves out of the room and comes back and opens the door the label on the door says "Tyrone" * Gabe's new favorite game is Minecraft but Ian destroys his world and Gabe gets angry then chokeholds Ian, flips Lloyd and attacks Shaun Category:Characters